Tobacco and other materials have been smoked for millennia. Typically, smoking articles take the shape of cylindrical articles having tobacco or other smoking material therein. The cylindrical articles typically comprise a combustible wrapper disposed on an outside thereof that may be burned, along with the smoking article, and inhaled by a user. Thus, the smoking articles may be delivery mechanisms for chemicals contained therein, such as nicotine and other like substances.
Tobacco products may take the form of cigars or cigarettes. Cigars are typically long and relatively wide cylindrically-shaped articles that are tightly rolled and bundled with a tobacco wrapper, typically a form of tobacco leaf, that is filled with dried and fermented tobacco leaves. Cigarettes are relatively thin, cylindrically-shaped or tubular smoking articles, typically comprising finely cut and dried tobacco leaves wrapped in a paper wrapper. Often, cigarettes have filters on one end, and may be packaged with fillers
Most tobacco articles, such as cigars and cigarettes, may be purchased pre-rolled or pre-packaged, and the consumer is not required to prepare the smoking article him or herself. However, a certain segment of society still wishes to roll their own smoking articles. In such a case, a wrapper in the shape of a square or rectangle may be filled with smoking material, such as tobacco, and rolled together to form a cigar or cigarette. It is often difficult to maintain a store or supply of smoking article wrappers to be used in this regard. Typically, smoking article wrappers may be stored within a box or bag and pulled out when needed. A need, therefore, exists for smoking article wrappers that may be easily stored by a user for use when desired. Moreover, a need exists for smoking article wrappers that may be easily dispensed from a storage receptacle.
Oftentimes, smoking article wrappers may come in only one size. Therefore, a user who wishes to make a relatively large smoking article may have difficulty if the wrapper only comes as one size. Likewise, a user wishing to have a relatively small smoking article may require cutting a smoking article wrapper to achieve the relatively small smoking article. A need, therefore, exists for smoking article wrappers that may be relatively large for making relatively large smoking articles. Likewise, a need exists for smoking article wrappers that may be easily cut to form relatively small smoking articles.
In addition, typical smoking article wrapper containers, such as boxes or bags, require replacement when empty, and typically are thrown in the garbage. A need, therefore, exists for a smoking article wrapper container that holds a number of smoking article wrappers that may be retainer and refilled when empty. Moreover, a need exists for a smoking article wrapper container that may allow a user to easily replace with a quantity of smoking article wrappers when empty.